


Однострочники-1

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения <a href="http://ka-mai.diary.ru/p128065295.htm">из игры в однострочники</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники-1

**[парк аттракционов]**  
Но в это воскресенье отец дежурит, и на следующие выходные - тоже, а потом Лайт решает, что ему вовсе и не интересен никакой парк развлечений.

 **[по результатам экспертизы]**  
«Согласно результатам посмертной судебно-психологической экспертизы, - голос у диктора сухой, вышколенно равнодушный - этот парень настоящий профессионал, - ни один из погибших осуждённых не был склонен к суициду. Таким образом, загадочная череда сердечных приступов...»  
Ватари выключает звук и тянется к коммуникатору.  
Пожалуй, это дело достаточно интересно и сумеет развлечь L... ну, хотя бы на пару недель. 

**[завязывать галстук]**  
Поначалу Джевани кажется странным внимание Миками к подобным мелочам: чистоте костюма, свежести обуви, идеальному узлу галстука, поминутному графику жизни.  
Потом он замечает, что прокурор относится к этому с чуть ли ни религиозным рвением, будто поклоняется часам, мобильному телефону и щётке для чистки одежды. Это почему-то оскорбляет Джевани, сына баптиста: будто человек на его глазах восхваляет не Господа, а обыкновенные вещи.  
Чуть позже, когда особенности поведения Миками выучены наизусть, и Джевани перестаёт дёргаться от каждого движения человека, за которым следит, и может просто наблюдать, он ловит себя на мысли, что, как и во всяком язычестве, в этом есть своя красота.  
Ещё позже, завороженно глядя на то, как скользят пальцы Миками по шёлковой ткани галстука и как медленно и внимательно он расправляет узел под воротником безупречно белой рубашки, Джевани понимает, что красота эта - губительна.

 **[башня]**  
Наверху башни заключена Принцесса, и Тота знает, что должен помочь Доброму Принцу спасти её из лап Злого Властелина и Старого Визиря. Пусть Тота и простой замковый служка, но он очень, очень хочет помочь.  
Потом, в самом-самом конце, когда оказывается, что Принцесса была Колдуньей, а Принц не такой уж и добрый, Тота всё равно продолжает верить в сказки. Потому что это лучше, чем не верить. Особенно теперь.

 **[клетка]**  
Для Рэм весь мир (не важно, тот или этот) - просто клетка. Любое занятие, любое бессмертие - не более чем клетка.  
И глядя на Мису, золотую, сверкающую, удивительно живую, шинигами решает: одной клеткой меньше - одной больше, не всё ли равно?  
Рэм ни разу не жалеет о выборе.

 **[содержание]**  
Уже отдав Тетрадь Лайту, Рюук внезапно думает о том, что стоило кроме «Правил» написать ещё и «Содержание». Страница первая: трупы, страница вторая: трупы, страница третья: трупы... и так до бесконечности.  
Эта шутка кажется Рюуку _очень_ смешной.


End file.
